


The Rain's Zenith

by ChocolateCarnival



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM themes, Blood Play, Ice Play, Incest, Injury, Lemon Content, M/M, Modern Japanese AU Setting, Toys, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCarnival/pseuds/ChocolateCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing on the edge of obscurity where fallen raindrops conceal the innocence of tears; a thunderclap becomes the impulse of fate. Time stops. Suspended in that deafening and all encompassing silence, we are infinite. Nothing exists but us. Two souls, two beings and two lives twined irrevocably and eternally together as the world becomes bathed in the shadows of forgotten society. You and I, we are bound by a red string of fate that is only visible once the truth of our eternal love can finally be revealed. But untill then...we are the rain, the tears, the joy, the sorrow, the love and the very fabric that sculpts our eternally shared souls. </p>
<p>Let me become the very breath that you breathe, Onii-san...the tears that you cry, the comfort to soothe away your pain and the healer of your undeserved scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rain's Zenith Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I know I’m a little early with this one but I’d like to get the first part of it done before moving on to the next part and another update. I’ve decided to split it into a two-shot because it seems to flow fairly well for it. There’s isn’t much in this story at the moment, it is just a brief two-shot AU setting that works from the inspiration of Masaki Rioka’s Trust Me. Meaning that it’s probably going to have a lot of warnings for the lemon, but that I’ll get to that in a moment’s time. 
> 
> This story contains: M/M Lemons, the use of sex toys, light bondage, blood play, ice play, Incest, Twin-cest, a completely AU setting that is centred around Modern Day Japan and Kyoh’s character from Trust Me has a heavy influence over how I’m writing Shiro in this one. There are no canon facts in this story, it is solely written for the lemon that’ll be happening in the next part. Meaning that it’s certifiable smut with little true plot.

~~~~

Dancing on the edge of obscurity where fallen raindrops conceal the innocence of tears; a thunderclap becomes the impulse of fate. Time stops. Suspended in that deafening and all encompassing silence, we are infinite. Nothing exists but us. Two souls, two beings and two lives twined irrevocably and eternally together as the world becomes bathed in the shadows of forgotten society. You and I, we are bound by a red string of fate that is only visible once the truth of our eternal love can finally be revealed. But untill then...we are the rain, the tears, the joy, the sorrow, the love and the very fabric that sculpts our eternally shared souls.   
Let me become the very breath that you breathe, Onii-san...the tears that you cry, the comfort to soothe away your pain and the healer of your undeserved scars.   
~~~~

It was cold, icy tendrils of sensation streaking across dimly lit skin as lidded chocolate brown orbs gazed up at the early evening sky with quiet concern. Large, fat drops of rain were falling from a dark and pregnant sky; the howling wind writhing and twisting through a complicated labyrinth of streets as it chased an unexpected shiver down a straightened spine. Kurosaki Ichigo was standing still in the middle of a park early one winter night, his entire form having stopped moving the moment that a harsh torrent of rain had erupted so that he could simply bathe himself in the quiet calm that the weather ignited across the depths of his heart. There was a perpetual scowl furrowing tangerine brows, several breaths falling from parted strawberry red lips as pale eyelids fluttered shut to collect himself from the scattered sensations that were racing across tanned skin and sinking into the fabric of a warm, dark blue winter coat. Misty puffs of white air were colouring the very atmosphere with soft exhales every few seconds, the winter evening having penetrated a cold grip through several layers of warmth as thick black clouds settled itself upon Karakura Town and elegant fingertips pulled a warm scarf more firmly around his neck. 

All around him people were running for shelter, seeking to hide from the rain's touch as it picked up a ragging torrent of turmoiled water and intensifying cold. But Ichigo refused to move from where he was. There was sorrowful frown tugging at red lips, the twenty-year-old student tipping his head back to better feel the water's haunting caress as messy and spiky orange bangs began to adhere to newly wet skin and the crisp scent of freshly fallen rain overwhelmed his senses from all sides. Individual water drops were blending together to obscure the lenses of curved rectangular glasses, vibrant black and red frames settled across the bridge of a straight nose as Ichigo curled his palm around a messenger bag's strap and shifted the weight of his textbooks to a more comfortable position. In those moments, he knew that nothing mattered but the lilting grief that the brewing storm chased across his soul. Its freezing touch was but a small, grounding, reprieve to pacify the unusual array of emotions that had been growing within his soul since Ichigo had stepped into the last lecture of the day. And even though it was unusual for him to feel so unsettled by absolutely nothing, sometimes he was simply overwhelmed with bouts of unexplainable emotion that were not his own. 

There was a concerned sigh falling from luscious strawberry red lips; the tinkling array of twining black chains, several stylish belts and silver studs caressing sensitive ears as Ichigo barely even flinched when a resounding crash of thunder echoed deafeningly through the night mere seconds later. He was taking in the dark skies above him, watching the rolling, thick, clouds for several long minutes before gazing down at the green grass that was spread beneath black booted feet and his body instinctively leant into every individual drop that caressed his face. It was almost like a gentle kiss of conciliation, the orangette mourning the fact that he was eventually forced to pull the furred edges of a dark blue hood over his head to shield himself from the world. Left to shudder in restless emotion when several sensations of increasing panic twisted and curled sickeningly in the pit of his stomach, Ichigo whimpered softly as it alighted an array of instinct he had learned, long ago, to attach to his beloved getting himself into some kind of dangerous trouble again. There was an undeniable curse rising irritably in his throat, restless fingertips tightening around a black messenger bag to ground himself as Ichigo went over all the frightening possibilities that Shiro-nii had gotten himself seriously hurt for stupid reasons again. 

And with so many unknown possibilities that something could have gone wrong, the orange haired student could barely take a step forward without feeling as if the world would literally shatter below his feet...

As the twin sons of Kurosaki Isshin and the deceased Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo and his few minute older twin, Shiro, were the most beloved children of a small town family and the pride of their parents' souls. Sadly though, Ichigo knew that they could only truly be considered the pride of their father's heart. The twins had lost their mother to a tragedy many years before when they had still been very young. An event that Ichigo still mourned deeply to this day. Her loss was not something that the orangette would ever forgive himself for. He still believed that what had happened had been his fault and no matter what the others told him, it wasn't something that he could let go of so easily. When it rained in harsh torrents like this, Ichigo was sure that he could still feel the lingering dregs of those emotions. The deep, sometimes helpless, darkness that he felt at the loss of her light was saturating his skin, taking over his heart piece by piece and slowly but surely bathing his entire soul in cold tendrils of pure regret. And the only reality to settle himself that Ichigo could find, was in harsh discipline, several impenetrable walls constructed around his heart and a perpetual scowl fixed between tangerine brows. 

It was the only coping mechanisms that had taught him how to conceal his emotions from his father's overly sharp brown eyes, to shield himself from the ups and downs of fate and to stop worrying his brother that seemed to possess an unusual sixth sense when it came to sensing his twin's turmoiled emotions. But no matter how many times Shiro and Isshin had tried to get Ichigo to let go of his lingering despair, the orangette simply refused to budge on this matter. He was rightfully stubborn, damn it! Just like Shi-nii was overly stubborn and his father was born stubborn. These emotions, however, didn't really matter when Ichigo was faced with something else that was distressing him. The contemplative student had stilled in the rain that night because of something else...something intangible and externally fearful that was twisting sickeningly and warningly through his very veins by now. It was crawling coldly beneath his skin, telling his heart of a hidden situation that was looming on the horizon he simply did not want to face. And by strange instinct alone, Ichigo knew that Shiro-nii, his most beloved brother and truly the other half of his soul, was at the centre of it all. 

It wasn't often that thoughts of Shiro were wrenched into the forefront of Ichigo's racing mind when he was in class, not like it had been that day. But when it did happen, the strange twist in his stomach told him that something had happened. And as it was going now, chasing up the emotional instability that was sinking a stone of dread into the depths of his soul, Ichigo found it exceedingly hard to move beyond the spot that his feet had come to a halt upon. He could still remember breathing his brother's name in surprise when the first lash of that anxiety had bubbled up in his throat, the concerned and confused stares that had descended upon his form from those sitting close to him and the sickening feeling of having to physically keep himself back from reaching a state of panic when he had called Shiro's cell ten minutes ago and had gotten no answer. Shi always picked up if Ichigo was the one calling, he and his Onii-san had a rule about that and when he didn't...Ichigo tended to get worried. This rustle of instinct, this brush of groundless anxiety and brewing concern was something that Ichigo knew he shouldn't be ignoring...especially considering the shakily kept secret that they were the sons of the fallen Shiba Clan Head. 

Being the only two living relations to a once revered Yakuza Clan was dangerous. In the depths of the dark underworld, the Shiba family's enemies tended to punish the sons of the fathers who had sinned instead of the other way around. It was a vicious cycle that could ignite terrifying and life threatening situations at every corner, many that Ichigo and Shiro had both been forced to live through countless times before. But Ichigo's inherent stubbornness though, was fighting these sensations when his rationality had started to protest against them violently. There was nothing more that he could do but to keep reminding himself that he may simply be concerned over nothing again. Something like this had happened before, after all. But to the twenty-year-old, something felt different this time. Out of place within him and as he stood still for several more moments to collect himself, he fumbled through his jean's pocket for his phone again. He was abruptly startled though, when it came to life right in his hands. A familiar ringtone was shattering the stillness around him, his father's well known and excitable voice erupting over the other end of the line as Ichigo answered seconds later and instantly felt a touch of rage when he had unknowingly braced himself for the worst possible news. 

'Shut up, Oyaji!' He yelled harshly, pulling the phone away from his ear when the older Kurosaki's greeting rang deafeningly in his ears and the unusual distraction served to drag him from the grip of deeply turmoiled thoughts. Intricately buckled and heavy calf-length black boots were stepping across Karakura's children park, the orange haired teen finding enough anxious concern within him to head in the direction of his and Shiro's shared apartment without losing too much of himself along the way. 'What the hell are you shouting about now?! I can barely hear you, Tou-san.' Ichigo reprimanded in growing frustration, his heart thudding erratically in his chest as a delayed shiver from an icy cold wind chased sheer trepidation down his spine. Isshin's usual playful antics was not something that Ichigo wanted to listen to now, especially when it wasn't helping the concerns that he was feeling. His father was only serving to make it worse but when the older being went silent for several seconds, Ichigo felt his steps faltering the instant that a deeply serious baritone crept much more clearly over the connected line. 

'Are you alright, Ichigo?' Eventually answering the concerned tone without sparing it any real thought, the orange haired teen was programmed to respond in a deceitful lie just so that he could avoid the rest of the questions that would come afterwards if he responded with the truth. 'Get out of the rain, Ichigo. You're probably soaking wet by now.' Stopping dead still at those words, Ichigo was just about to part his lips to protest when Isshin interrupted his reply before a single word left his lips. 'Get out of the rain, Ichigo...don't think I can't hear it in the background! Dealing with one disobedient son is enough, don't test my patience by becoming the second one as well.' Ichigo froze, the pure panic that he had so valiantly managed to keep back over the past hour was swimming into him just as fiercely and harshly as ever before. He was overwhelmed by it near instantly, his father's words containing an undeniable message that he simply couldn't ignore anymore as he hastened his steps towards home. Several shuddering breaths of strain were falling distressingly from parted lips, messy orange locks sticking to wet cheek as Ichigo leaned his back against a nearby building wall and stood beneath the shelter of a small awning. 

'W-what happened to Shi-nii, Dad? Is it bad?' He could hear an exasperated sigh crackling across the phone line at his question, another thunder clap cracking across the sky to drown out the first curse word that left Isshin's lips before Ichigo pressed his boot back against the wall and tried to calm the desperately erratic rhythm of his heart. 'Now how did you know I was even calling about that?' Ichigo decided against barking a sarcastic response this time, his mind far too scattered to think of one when he stepped out into the rain again and steeled his resolve to make it through the last three blocks that separated him from his brother. 'B-because I felt it, I can still feel it. Something feels off within me, Oyaji, so that tells me that something must have happened to Shiro.' Offering the older being a moment to collect his thoughts, Ichigo pressed the phone more firmly against his ear as he briefly gazed up at the dark sky again. The small action had caused the hood of his winter coat to fall back, messy orange locks exposed to the rain once more as Ichigo carefully analyzed the brief flow of the conversation with a more logical approach than before. 

'Right...I forgot that you two do that sometimes.' Listening intently to his father's fairly rested response, a small breath of forced calm spilled from strawberry red lips as Ichigo knew somehow that his concerns were probably not as bad as he initially thought they were. The fact that his father hadn't started off the conversation with a deeply serious tone, made Ichigo aware that it wasn't too deadly but because Isshin had switched into his more 'serious' and 'concerned' personality so quickly...meant that the situation was probably not the best that he could hope for either. 'Your breaths seemed to have calmed, Ichigo, so I can tell you now that you should probably return home. I can't tell you too much detail, talking on the phone in the rain isn't a good idea but there's no need to worry yourself too much. Shiro seems to have forgotten his inherent speed in a knife fight again, cocky bastard. I've told him that he needs to stay out of street skirmishes like that but you know your twin better than I, sometimes he simply can't leave them alone. I fixed him up for now, but he'll be sleeping off the pain for the next few hours. I thought that I'd let you know what happened before you arrived home to discover him by yourself.' 

'Thanks Oyaji, I'll probably be home in a few minutes.' Ichigo noted gratefully, an anxious flutter still lilting through his soul at his father's words but at least the icy grip of panic had not entirely enclosed his heart in a fist of ice. 'Right, now get out of the rain! And dry yourself off, too! I'm at the clinic tonight so if he's not doing so well when he wakes. Just force him back into bed and call me. But, knowing him, he should be alright...' Eventually sliding the phone into his jean's pocket once the line went dead, a shaky sigh spilled passed parted lips as Ichigo allowed his mind to drift through the chaotic few minutes that had descended so wholly upon the depths of his soul. Shiro-nii was supposed to have had the day off from University. His classes ran a different schedule than Ichigo's own and the fact that he had gotten injured earlier, meant that he mush have gone out somewhere. But really, a knife in a street skirmish? That was enough to in-still a different sort of dread into Ichigo's stomach. It meant that someone had deliberately tried to injure Shiro again and they had succeeded by the sound of it. The younger Kurosaki twin just didn't want to know what the attacker had looked like afterwards. 

Shiro's temper was notoriously short, his patience even shorter and when someone pulled a knife on him...he tended to lose the precarious control that he had around his actions. 

Shiro-nii had quite a frightening reputation on the streets and the underworld alike, just like Ichigo did. An unwanted label that had, sadly, carried over into their University life from left behind High School years. The Kurosaki Twins, it was well known that if you pissed one off...you'd get taken out by the other. Shiro was very protective over his little brother and the strange tie that bound their souls so closely together, was a deadly reliance that had felled their darkest and most dangerous enemies more than once. Ichigo truly loved his brother, Shi-nii was the only being in the world that Ichigo protected just as fiercely as he was protected and would offer his life for without second thought. He was well aware that as a result, he harboured a much deeper love for his twin than what should be considered normal. Something that society would more than look down upon should anyone find out about it. But Ichigo had long since stopped paying attention to what the world thought of him; the depths of his emotions were not something that he liked to question when it could hurt him with an endless loop of self-hatred and desperate confusion... 

Abruptly halting wondering thoughts when they reached too far into his soul for now, Ichigo barely even took note of the minutes that had passed and the fact that he had reached the second floor apartment that he called his home. He was unlocking the door with frustrated fumbling keys, the orange haired twenty-year-old taking his boots off in the foyer before leaving a wet coat hanging on a nearby hook. Socked feet were shakily transversing the darkened depths of the modest apartment, the two room home opening up welcomingly around him as it sent a comforting and gentle warmth sinking into icy, shivering cold skin. Chocolate brown eyes were only briefly casting a concerned gaze over the neatly decorated living room to search for his twin's form. And when there was no shock of brilliant white hair to greet his gaze, quiet footsteps led him in the direction of Shiro's room instead. He would have called out a gentle greeting by now but Ichigo didn't want to wake Shiro if he was sleeping, not when Isshin had told him what had happened. The orangette didn't want to cause his beloved any more unrest than what he was already experiencing. 

So when Ichigo carefully entered a partially ajar door, he could only breathe a quiet sigh of relief when he noticed a familiar form hidden beneath pitch black sheets and a dark green comforter. The older of the two was fast asleep, turned on his side so that he faced Ichigo and even shifted restlessly in his sleep as if sensing his twin's approaching presence when Ichigo drew closer. It was deeply disconcerting that the orangette couldn't tell where exactly Shiro had been injured, but at the mere sight of those hauntingly familiar features and hip-length white locks...he felt like he could finally draw his soul out of the restless emotions that had been chasing through his blood for a long while now. Ichigo was quietly seating himself close to his brother's side, a shaky breath falling from his lips as he dragged tender fingertips across a cool forehead to feel for a fever before tracing a soft cheeks and the beginnings of square white medical eye patch that was settled across a left eye. Soft white locks were tickling his skin, whispering across the tips of fingers as Ichigo ruffled his fingers through it briefly and leant down to press warm lips to the centre of a smooth forehead. 

'Making me worry again, Onii-san.' A haunting tenor breathed in strain, the twenty-year-old student taking no comfort from the fact that Shiro-nii had been injured again. All that Ichigo could do in those moments was lean forward so that their foreheads rested together for several minutes as he tried not to recall the thousands of other times that he had been faced with the same terrifying sensation of concern as he was now. It wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last but Ichigo could only breathe the tiniest sigh of relief that it didn't seem so bad as the time that his beloved had lost the sight in his left eye whilst protecting him in the final year of High School. 

That was also something that Ichigo would never forgive himself for.


	2. The Rain's Zenith Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this one’s finally done. It took me a while to get everything flowing smoothly but I think that this is definately my favourite lemon two-shot AU by far. Considering the fact that I wrote most of thing through a ragging fever and sick with the flu...I couldn’t be happier that it’s finally done. I’m running on so little sleep for the last few days though, so I’m not going to say much more except that please enjoy. This story contains quite a LOT of warnings, so please heed them now:
> 
> The Rain’s Zenith contains: M/M Lemons, the use of sex toys, light bondage, blood play, ice play, Incest, Twin-cest, a completely AU setting that is centred around Modern Day Japan and Kyoh’s character from Trust Me has a heavy influence over how I’m writing Shiro in this one. There are no canon facts in this story, it is solely written for the lemon that’ll be happening in the next part. Meaning that it’s certifiable smut with little true plot. 
> 
> This story is written to the inspiration that I drew from Masaki Rioka’s Trust Me, and I hope that I did her amazing work some honour in what I have written here. That’s it from me though, I can barely think beyond this.

~~~~  
Dancing on the edge of obscurity where fallen raindrops conceal the innocence of tears; a thunderclap becomes the impulse of fate. Time stops. Suspended in that deafening and all encompassing silence, we are infinite. Nothing exists but us. Two souls, two beings and two lives twined irrevocably and eternally together as the world becomes bathed in the shadows of forgotten society. You and I, we are bound by a red string of fate that is only visible once the truth of our eternal love can finally be revealed. But untill then...we are the rain, the tears, the joy, the sorrow, the love and the very fabric that sculpts our eternally shared souls. 

Let me become the very breath that you breathe, Onii-san...the tears that you cry, the comfort to soothe away your pain and the healer of your undeserved scars. 

~~~~

'Making me worry again, Onii-san.' A single golden eye fluttered open indolently at the resounding echo of a gentle tenor, several dazed minutes passing by agonizingly slowly as Kurosaki Shiro shifted restlessly onto his back in a half-awake, half-medicated confusion. He was absently bringing up black nailed fingertips to brush against the square edges of a white medical eye patch, twirling a thin elastic string between a forefinger and thumb as he counted the two that looped around his left ear and the other two that trailed teasingly across his forehead and cheek to curl around the right. The blinded golden eye that it concealed from the world beneath was scratching irritably again, a strange ghost-like sensation that told him, near instantly, that his twin had worked himself into a right state of panic and dark emotions again. There was a deep scar that bisected his left eye and the top of his cheek, a blinding injury that he had gotten three years before when a very dangerous man had come looking for revenge on their father. But that was something Shiro did not like recalling, he had very nearly lost his beloved King that day to a stray knife and a deranged demon that thought it was a good idea to try and steal his beloved's innocence and life simultaneously. 

'SHIRO!' An unexpected curse spilled irritably passed pale lips, Ichigo's despaired and mournful cry from that night echoing deafeningly in his ears as the few minute older twin pushed himself to sit up with considerable difficulty. He was desperately fighting for his self control in those moments, the room spinning in dizzying circles around him before a dull, throbbing, ache cut through the unwanted haze that his father's medication has thrown across his mind. A fairly deep cut had been scored into his left side, a bleeding wound that had needed a few stitches to close properly but it wasn't the worst injury that Shiro had gotten by far. Its placement however, spoke volumes of the trash that had taken advantage of his lost eye. An unforgivable sin that Shiro knew was going to throw Ichigo into a desperate rage when he found out. There was a deadly smile curling across pale lips at that, a slick blue tongue swiping across a plush surface absently as the white haired twin pondered the flow of his actions. Too bad for little Ichi, he thought playfully. Someone like that...they weren't even a challenge in comparison to all the martial arts, budō practices and holy training the Oyaji had shoved them through since they were old enough to understand that the world wasn't such a nice place for the former Yakuza Head's twin sons. 

But that didn't really matter, not when he could feel his twin's unsettled emotions tainting the range of his strained senses. Allowing for a concerned frown to furrow white brows, Shiro struggled to untangle his pale form from rumpled black sheets and an overly warm dark green eiderdown duvet. An evocative array of hip-length white locks was splaying sensually around his lithe frame, tickling across the backs of his arms where a tight short-sleeved black t-shirt did not reach and messy bangs brushed teasingly across his nose and cheeks with every shift of movement. Several shorter white strands were brushing against his skin as he tipped his head forward, raggedly cut and shaggy bangs throwing haunting shadows over his eyes as a single visible golden eye scanned his room in search of his twin's all encompassing presence. There was a damp patch sunk into the fabric drawn across his heart, an unusual fact that confused the twenty-year-old momentarily until it was abruptly pushed into the back of his thoughts when sharpened senses picked up a deeply familiar scent that was swirling trough the air around him. It smelt oh so sweetly of chocolates, mint, orange blossom, cinnamon and rain? 

Rain? Yes, it was pouring outside. A haunting but soothing lullaby singing across his senses as Shiro breathed deeply several times just to sear a welcoming aroma into the depths of his lungs. 

'I-Ichi? King? Where are ya?' He called out several seconds later, a concerned baritone falling from pale lips as bare feet came to rest upon a cream carpet to steady himself and the white haired student eventually forced himself to stand in several shaky movements. His left hand had automatically came up to cover his left eye, concealing the white patch from sight when a burning sear traced achingly across the scar it hid below. Shit! He cursed vehemently. Shiro and Ichigo had always possessed a sixth sense when it came to each other, a deep bond that let the other know when either one of them was in trouble or unsettled with emotional distress. Ichigo could sense it when his beloved Shi-nii got hurt by feeling unbalanced and physically anxious and Shiro...he could always feel a latent brush of his twin's turmoiled emotions when they became too painful to contain in only one heart. And there was no doubt that that was what he was feeling so hazily in those moments. The intensity of how deeply and overwhelmingly they felt these sensations of warning had been increasing steadily over the years and by now, their souls were so irrevocably bound and closely chained that they could recognize this rustle of instinct for what it was. 

Breathing a soft sigh of relief when the dizziness from his unsteady movements faded from his mind, Shiro only briefly gripped loose light blue cotton sleep pants to steady himself against the dull pain assaulting his senses as he eventually made his way towards a partially ajar door with forcibly controlled and even footsteps. A dim illumination was spilling into the depth of his room from the hallway outside, sculpting a path for him to follow as the eldest Kurosaki twin listened intently for any sound that indicated the whereabouts of his most precious Otouto. He didn't like it when he could feel Ichigo's emotions like this, the King took far too much strain upon his own shoulders than what was required for a single, gentle, human being. And as a result, the orangette always tried to conceal the affects that it had on him from the outside world. Something that didn't work so well around Shiro. The older of the two was far too vigilant to let turmoil and pain like that slip passed his nose. Even though the twenty-year-old was well aware that Ichigo was a bit of a masochist when it came to emotional as well physical pain, he still hated seeing his twin so deeply unsettled by emotions that were difficult to soothe away with just mere gentle kisses or comforting whispers. 

Ichigo's beloved Shi-nii definately considered himself the sadist of the two, however; the older twin was not ashamed to admit that he was sometimes deeply aroused by watching his little brother squirm in heady embarrassment and pleasurable enjoyment as he was cornered with playful whispers, heady scratches, teasing and sensual touches. But when it came to pure sorrow and dark emotions filling up depthless chocolate brown eyes, Shiro would do whatever it took to ease the upsets transversing his beloved's soul. Such dark taints should never be present in innocent and pure souls. A soul like the one that Ichigo possessed, should always be protected wholeheartedly in this life, the next one and the afterlife that was to come beyond that. Their father had instilled very strong values in his sons, a fact that drove both the Kurosaki children forward and fuelled the fierce protectiveness that they harboured for each other. Shiro truly loved his Otouto, there was no doubt in his mind that Ichigo was the other half of his soul that he had been born without. The gentle presence that kept him calm when he was overwhelmed with rage, the eternal light to balance out his inherent darkness and the only being in the world that Shiro knew he could love unconditionally without his tainted touch breaking his King into a thousand shattered pieces. 

But that didn't matter, the older twin thought despairingly. Shiro knew that he could never have his Otouto like he wanted him, he couldn't possess Ichi so wholly that the sweet little King would be screaming for him to stop and then begging him take the him again and again until he was filled up and satisfied, completely overcome by lust and writhing in bliss under his darker twin's sinful ministrations. The white haired Kurosaki could only tease tenderly now, only dream heady and erotic dreams to fulfil his darkest fantasies as he was reminded constantly that until Ichigo showed his Shiro-nii that he wanted something more intense than their already far too close relationship; he'd have to make due with venting his frustrations with other, less pleasurable, methods. Those methods were not something that Ichigo enjoyed too much, a fact that Shiro was more than aware of it. There was a deadly smile curling across pale lips at the thought, a playful chuckle tickling the back of his throat as the hip-length white haired Shiro recalled the startling image his King always made when he was reprimanding his twin for getting himself involved in all kinds of trouble. It was not something he liked to forget, his Ichi always looked so cute and frustrated when he got irritably flushed and terribly angry. 

'Tch,' Hissing in lingering irritation when he was forced to lean against the doorframe leading into the kitchen, black nailed fingertips absently gripped an aching side in the hopes of easing away a brief flash of pain saturating his consciousness as Shiro leant his temple against a wooden frame to collect his scattered thoughts more fully. There was a reason why he was always so quick to anger and provoke into a fight; it was, most of the time, to protect his little brother's heart and soul from the filth that walked this earth. Even as he was forced to recall the details from the attack earlier that day, it already sent a deep rage boiling incessantly through heated blood. Forcing into the forefront of Shiro's mind that he had been deliberately toyed with by some High School thugs looking to take down the infamous Kurosaki Twins, he could not help the brush of pure satisfaction spreading blissfully through his heart when he was reminded of the carnage he had left behind in his deadly wake. After a very painful interrogation from him, a severe warning to stay away from their first intended target and a stern reminder that the White Haired Demon of Karakura was still very much alive...Shiro's well renowned handiwork had been the latest message to inform Karakura High's newest gangs that the Demon and his King still held the most feared throne in that territory. 

Like hell he was going to bow to little children stupid enough to pull a knife on him in the middle of the street and then brazenly take advantage of his blind side―.

Abruptly dragged from the flow of his thoughts when a whistling kettle screeched painfully against sensitized hearing; a single golden eye bathed in a sea of black sclera, was zeroing in on the lithe frame that was absently leaning a right hip against a kitchen counter. A messy array of orange locks was sticking wetly to pale cheeks, the hip-length white haired twin barely managing to keep back a mirthful chuckle when he noticed black and red framed glasses fogging up from the steam that the kettle gave off. Elegant tanned fingers were going through the motions of preparing two cups of green tea, a strange habit Ichigo had picked up through his life that prompted him to make a cup for his twin even when Shiro was fast asleep or had left the house on an errand and may not return until an hour or so later. It was one of the few endearing habits that Shiro loved more than most and he was just about call out a sly greeting when he noticed the pure tension in Ichigo's shoulders along with the subtle tremor that was present in usually steady hands. There was an undeniable grip of emotion enclosing his beloved's heart, an all encompassing sorrow and desperate fear so deep that even the older of the two could see it from where he was standing a few meters away. 

Looking past a deliciously tight long-sleeved blue shirt that accentuated a beautifully sculpted frame, several droplets of water was falling from clumsily dried orange locks as loose black sleep pants indicated the fact that Shiro's King had probably just stepped out of the shower. There was a forgotten towel thrown over a left shoulder, the white haired student having to physically keep himself back from tracing the tip of a pieced tongue against dewdrops of water that trailed evocative rivulets upon delectably tanned flesh. There was a soft groan of desire lodging itself in the back of his throat, steady steps leading the pale teen forward without falter as the mere sight of his beloved chased away all the pain that Shiro had been feeling from before. That was all it took, a mere reminder that his beloved was so close to him and would faithfully remain close to him as he lidded a golden eye expectantly and crept forward without a sound. He hadn't forgotten the brief glimmer of emotional upheaval that he had glimpsed however, Shiro assuring himself that if he touched and wound Ichigo up from behind now, he could surely ease away the undeserving emotional tremors he saw transversing his King's beautiful form. 

'Ye'r gonna catch a cold like this, King.' Shiro purred in mocking reprimand, the few minute older twin taking advantage of the few inches height difference he held over Ichigo as he pressed his chin against a trembling shoulder and curled restrictive arms around a thin waist. The orangette's reaction to him was near instant, Ichigo freezing his movements in preparing a cup of tea as a hitched breath lodged itself painfully in his throat and a deep shudder of unexpected sensation chased shocks of pure bliss down a straightened spine. A surprised moan was tumbling passed luscious strawberry red lips, a dusting of pink instantly colouring pale cheeks as chocolate brown eyes widened behind black and red framed glasses and Ichigo revelled in the haunting scent of maple, tobacco smoke, blood, mint and pine that assaulted his senses from all sides. A gasp of his brother's name was tainting the air around them, the orange haired student instinctively leaning into the haunting warmth that was sinking into his back as he simply couldn't keep back the instantaneous flood of pure and heady relief it enclosed around the strained edges of his soul. 

'S-Shi-nii! W-what? Oi! You're h-hurt, damn it! Let go, please! I don't want you to get worse! GET BACK TO BED RIGHT NOW―!' Startled when a sly hand crept up his torso and pressed two black nailed fingertips against his lips to silence his concerned words, Ichigo trembled uncertainly when they slipped inside his mouth and a slick blue tongue suddenly trailed teasingly against the skin of his cheek and shot a deep haze of pure confusion straight through his heart. 'Shush, Ichigo.' A familiar baritone breathed warningly, fingertips sliding pleasurably upon the slick surface of a tongue as Ichigo shuddered near uncontrollably in unexpected arousal when he was skilfully turned around so that his back was pressed against a kitchen counter and a sly thigh forcibly parted his legs. Widened brown eyes were gazing up at his beloved twin's white haired form, whimpering in confusion when two fingers suddenly retracted from his mouth for only a brief second before the tip of pink tongue was captured between a forefinger and thumb and Shiro leant forward so that their foreheads were nearly touching. A deep swirl of concern had crept into a single golden eye, washing warmly over Ichigo's heart as he was stunned into absolute silence when his tongue was let go and a warm forehead came to rest against shoulder. 

'That's better,' Chuckling when uncertain arms crept gently around his back to pull him into a tight embrace, Shiro purred softly in encouragement when a warm nose buried itself in hip-length white locks and he felt his beloved's emotional upheaval reaching its peak before a shaky breath of pure relief rustled across the top of his head. The older brother was simply allowing Ichigo the reassurance that he was still alive, the orangette eagerly taking the freely gifted opportunity to bathe himself in several endless moments of pure bliss where he could finally feel all the emotions of unfounded concern, desperate fear and unnamed guilt evaporating near instantly from all around him. This was all that he wanted, just the deep reassurance that his beloved was alright...that Shiro-nii wasn't hurt so badly that he would leave Ichigo all alone in the world with no one to tether his soul to reality and no one else to protect him just as fiercely as he protected them. He could simply no longer deny that his twin was the only being in the world that had taken over the depths of his heart since Ichigo was old enough to understand what love is, to understand that no matter what the circumstance...there would never be a single condition attached to the being that was chained so infinitely to the depths of his soul and the flow of his ever beating heart. 

'S-Shiro...S-Shi-nii...Onii-san...' Ichigo called with deep strain, a shaky breath hitching in his throat when a forehead suddenly lifted away from his shoulder and pressed soothingly against his own before he was teased into a gentle Eskimo's kiss. The action was causing stylish rectangular glasses to dig into the bridge of a straight nose, a puff of his brother's breath misting over curved lenses as the orangette burned the tender and loving expression that was crossing his twin's usually insane grin and vibrant gold eye into the back of his mind. Tanned fingertips had come upwards to rest against a left cheek, the pad of a curious thumb brushing the beginnings of a square white eye patch before strawberry red lips parted to allowed a series of rising and falling breaths to spill sensually from between them. He could feel his heart racing erratically in his chest, the air suddenly electrified with a desperate need he had been attempting to keep back for more than seven years as everything suddenly spilled over within him and a floodgate of emotions ruptured painfully in the depths of his heart. 

The deeply comforting and tactile touches that always seem to flow like an ocean of brotherly affection between them, had changed and became charged with something more carnal in an instant... 

'Yo? Ichigo, King? What's the matter? You look so far away―.' Silencing his brother with an intimate slide of parted strawberry red lips, Ichigo leant forward shyly to capture pale lips as he abruptly shattered a life long unrequited love by bringing together two threads of fate that had bound the two of them together from the moment that they had been born.

~~~~

'Nnngh...' Unable to keep back a blissful groan that was rising rapidly in the back of his throat, a flush of darker red was staining pale cheeks as a noise of undeniable pleasure became erotically muffled against his twin's lips. A slick slide of parted lips was moulding together intimately, tanned fingertips twining in fistfuls of long white strands to steady himself as Ichigo was left reeling when the world was abruptly ripped away from below his feet and a brush of unexpected cold tickled across his bottom lip. The sensation was so unusual and distracting that the orangette instantly parted his lips further, tanned fingertips tugging softly on thick hip-length white locks when a slick tongue forced its way inside and mapped out his mouth until Ichigo was forcibly coaxed to submit to an erotic entanglement of tongues that stole the very breath from his lungs. Chocolate brown eyes were lidding sensually behind red and black glasses, the teen shuddering at the deeply arousing sensation of a small silvery ball caressing his tongue as his beloved subdued a growing battle for dominance and sharp black nails rose to scratch his scalp lightly before tugging restlessly on messy orange locks. 

The entire world was fading away from around Ichigo in those moments, shattering reality to pieces as Shiro-nii's tongue ring and pleasurable swipes of utter command forced him to yield his very soul to the rising heat that instantly exploded throughout the depths of his heart. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, it had been too long and the fact that his beloved was responding to him like this and not pushing him away like Ichigo had thought he would, was fuelling a long forgotten desire that the twenty-year-old had tried to push into the back of his mind since the first time he had realized just how deeply wrong, twisted and taboo his love for his twin had become. These sensations, it was rising up wildly within him now; tanned fingers moving down to desperately grip the soft fabric of a black shirt as several long white strands remained tangled in his grasp and an array of hitched moans were eagerly swallowed by Shiro's skilful mouth. Ichigo simply couldn't breathe anymore, couldn't think; it was too much and when a deeply disappointed whine was tugged from his lungs when they were eventually forced to part for air...he could only briefly register a flash of pleasurable pain assaulting his senses when Shi-nii sunk playful teeth into the soft flesh of a plump bottom lip.

'Your mouth, Ichi...it tastes really sweet. I wonder where that came from, King.' Grinning in triumph when chocolate brown eyes suddenly averted from his gaze in pure embarrassment, Shiro forced a fallen chin upwards so that mismatched eyes could collide for several seconds as he allowed his twin to glimpse the lust filled and loving emotions that were present in a single golden eyed gaze. 'Nah uh! Don't you dare turn away from me after that. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to acknowledge the rising lust and possessive instinct brewing between us?' Shivering unexpectedly when a warm nose nuzzled the side of his neck, deeply hazed chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss when a blue tongue trailed a scorching path across his flesh before sly teeth tugged on one of the four black loop earrings that were pierced into the shell of his left ear in a reflection to Shiro's. Several panting breaths were falling from parted lips, Ichigo's arms falling down to grip the edge of a counter for balance when a sly thigh shifted sensually between his legs and dragged a gasping moan from parted strawberry red lips. He was swiping the tip of his tongue across saliva moistened lips curiously, his entire body arching back when Shiro's rocking movement accidentally caused a strong thigh to brush against a rapidly hardening arousal. 

'S-shit! Shiro!' Ichigo yelped in surprise, crying out in pain when his sweeping hand caused a traditional tea cup to topple over and spill scalding hot liquid all over the back of his left hand. He could hear Shiro's simultaneous hiss when Ichigo pushed his twin back so that he didn't get hurt further as the back of his head collided with the kitchen cupboard behind him. Several unrestrained curses were tumbling passed kiss swollen strawberry red lips, the orangette reeling in confusion when black nailed fingertips curled restrictively around his wrist and lead him away from the mess that was dripping onto the floor and spreading all over a kitchen counter. A concerned baritone was imploring him to be more careful, the resounding noise of a cold tap being opened ringing deafeningly in his ears before Ichigo's reddened hand was pushed beneath and he struggled to balance his weight by leaning more fully against a stable surface. Warm fingertips were tenderly caressing the back of his neck to bring him back to himself, Ichigo eagerly turning his head to the side so that warm lips could press against the centre of his furrowed brow and a finger-flick to his forehead jerked his mind into the flow of startling reality as cold water ran continuously over the stinging burn seared into his skin. 

'I have such a clumsy, Otouto. Onii-san can't even tease little Ichi a bit when there's dangerous objects around. Keep your hand there for a moment, King, I'll get the ice.' Nodding absently at the concerned words, Ichigo's entire focus remained solely trained on his twin's moving form as he tried his hardest to get his body to respond naturally to the pain that was searing the back of his hand and the pure pleasure that was still racing through his blood from his brother's all consuming kiss. It was clashing violently inside of him, creating a torrent of sensations that was consuming the depths of his mind as chocolate brown eyes watched the strained and slow actions when Shiro collected several ice cubes from the freezer and placed them in a glass. He was just about to tell Shiro to stop, to take it slower because of his injury when a warm palm curled tenderly around his wrist and lead it away from flowing, icy cold water. Leaning back against a strong chest that came to stand supportively behind him, a strained breath spilled from a parted mouth as a sharp, stinging, cold caressed the back of his burned hand and Shi-nii pressed a soothing kiss to a warm temple. 'Easy King; you really need to be more careful, please. Granted, that one was probably my fault, but one of us being injured is enough.' 

'S-Sorry―.' Silencing the orangette's words by pressing a tender palm against the centre of a heaving chest, Shiro gripped a glass of ice in his free hand before he briefly trailed black nailed fingertips upwards so that a could tug on the shell of a pierced left ear playfully. 'Don't apologize to me, Ichi. I just said that that one was my fault, so I'll take responsibility for it. I'm sorry for startling you like that, King. I forgot that you are highly sensitive so I should have been more careful in the first place.' Flushing crimson red at the implications of that last statement, Ichigo was just about to part his mouth to yell a cursed profanity when an amused chuckle caressed his ear and warm puffs of breath tickled his cheeks provocatively. The brief touch of rage that Ichigo had felt at the seductively purred innuendo was fading away distantly when his head was turned to the side and he was drawn into an erotic kiss that ignited a newly heated fire of need in the pit of his stomach. A satisfied groan was tumbling passed strawberry red lips, the orange haired student turning around in his brother's arms so that he could lean more fully into a sensual entanglement of tongues as knowing fingertips slid an ice cold cube over the back of his hand to soothe away the burning ache still stinging his skin. 

'Hn, you still taste sweet.' Shiro purred enticingly, gripping a chin between his forefinger and thumb as he drew back slowly and breathed shakily at the sight that a thick string of saliva still connecting their tongues made. 'Fuck but you're beautiful, King.' The older of the two whispered with considerably strain, slipping his thumb between parted lips when he saw the disbelieving gaze saturating hazed chocolate brown orbs. Guiding Ichigo's uninjured hand forward to take over where he had been pressing ice against a red burn, Shiro absently fished another cube from the glass as he rolled his single golden eye in exasperation when a series of denials and half-spoken embarrassments tickled his ears and Ichigo protested his words whist simultaneously reprimanding his twin for moving around so much when he was clearly injured and should be resting in bed. 'Be quiet for a while, will you.' He breathed warningly, slipping the cube of ice between parted strawberry lips mere seconds after having dragged a slowly melting coldness across an eternally plush surface. Oh dear kami, but the lidded and fiery gaze that he was given in return was more than enough to force a heated flame of want through the depths of his soul.

Shiro wanted nothing more, in those moments, than to possess his little brother's soul completely and when he saw his deepest desires reflected back at him through lidded, lust blown chocolate brown orbs...begging him to take the younger being's soul...he knew that there was no more need to hold back any of their desires and emotions. 

Swallowing around the soothing cold that was melting upon his tongue, Ichigo fell in step behind Shiro when the eldest of the Kurosaki Twins began to guide him through their modest apartment and towards his room. He simply had no more will to fight the climbing heat that was saturating his skin slowly, no more logic to push away the intensifying arousal that was sending shocks of pure anticipation racing up and down his spine... So Ichigo followed behind Shiro-nii obediently, finding heady comfort in doing so as he eventually seated himself on the edge of a light blue comforter. Bare feet were curling expectantly into a soft cream carpet, the orangette frowning in concern when he saw his beloved kneeling on the floor with considerable strain. Ichigo was just about to tell Shiro to stop that, knowing that his twin could hurt himself further if he strained too much; but his tongue was decidedly distracted by a piece of ice. He was gifted a tender smile and gentle fingertips caressing his cheek lovingly seconds later, though. 'I know, I'll be careful, Otouto. I won't make my injuries worse, I promise. The first aid box is the one that's kept beneath your bed right?' Nodding his answer absently, Ichigo tipped his head back in thought as he swirled an icy treat around the tip of his tongue. 

'Oi, King? I know the first aid box is red but what's in this black one?' Black one? What black...one... Oh shit, that was not something that Shi-nii was ever supposed to find! But by the time that a head of hip-length white hair emerged from below the bed, Ichigo felt his mind reeling in subtle panic when he saw the beautifully crafted black box that was resting on top of the red one. They were both carefully cradled in black nailed hands, a single golden eye reading the depths of Ichigo's emotions with a small frown of confusion before the orangette suddenly cried out when he lost his balance the moment that a strict palm pushed him onto his back and a pale form crawled on top of him seconds later. 'Just what the hell are getting so embarrassed about now?' Shiro purred lasciviously, sensually swiping a blue tongue across his lips as he straddled shifting hips when Ichigo tried to crawl away from him and the older twin curled his palm around a flailing right hand that was trying to yank the black box away from him. Now this certainly wasn't a reaction that the white haired twin was expecting but the delectable blush that was colouring pale cheeks, widened chocolate brown orbs falling to the side in a sensually guilty gaze, was definately chasing up the dark fire of lust that he had to claim his beloved.

'F-fuck! Shi! Let me go, please! DON'T LOOK! I―!' Trailing off in utter surprise when a cold ice-cube pressed against the centre of his forehead as a distraction; Ichigo felt his breath hitching painfully in his throat when black nailed fingertips trailed the melting object to the tip of his nose before it slid sensually across a cheek, slipped lower until it was burning a strange path of sensation against the side of his neck and eventually came to rest upon the blue fabric of a long sleeved shirt. Several panting breaths were spilling freely from parted lips in response to just where it was placed, dewdrops of ice water saturating blue fabric right over a left nipple as Ichigo instinctively leant into the caress of slick lips that slid against his own the moment that Shiro stole a half-melted cube of ice from between his lips. The white haired twin was slyly resting the significantly smaller cube against a neglected right nipple, pressing a kiss to the centre of Ichigo's forehead before he leaned forward so that he could flip the lid of the box his twin had tried but failed to take away from him. 'Be a good boy and keep still for a bit. You should know that hiding things from me is not a good idea. Especially when you give off a reaction that's so violently tainted with pure embarrassment―.' 

This time it was Shiro's turn to be utterly speechless, a single golden eye eagerly taking in the array of interisting objects that were hidden so carefully upon a bed of black velvet. It only took several seconds for the sight to register in the white haired being's mind before a deadly predatory grin crept across pale lips as he pulled two items from inside to inspect and implement into the plans he had to dominate his little brother for the rest of the night. This was...it was the most arousing thing that he could think of and the fact that it was hidden beneath Ichigo's bed, spoke volumes of their purpose as a delighted shudder of need crept down his spine and he turned his full attention upon the orange haired student that was spread so delectably below him. 'Tsk, tsk! Such a dirty King. Hiding things like this beneath your bed, tell me Ichigo...do they feel good?' The older of the two could see his twin's mind reeling at the question, hazed chocolate brown eyes taking in the three object that were resting in his twin's right hand before they fluttered shut when Shiro tenderly pulled black and red framed glasses from a straight nose and patiently halted his movements when a reddened left hand curled around wrist and the orangette suddenly pushed himself to lean on his elbows. 

'W-will you hate me, Shiro-nii, if I-I tell you that I-I think of you whilst using them?' Narrowing a single golden eye in growing sexual frustration, the eldest twin tenderly placed Ichigo's glasses on the bedside table before he leant down so that he could trace a black nailed thumb against the corner luscious strawberry red lips. 'You have no idea just what it is that you do to me, Otouto. Will I hate you for doing that? No, I won't hate you, King. I will never hate you. I don't think that I ever can. You are the other half of my soul...Ichigo. My life, my beloved, my eternal comfort and the only being in the world that I can love unconditionally. The fact that you told me that, makes me want to possess you even more. Will you allow it though, Ichi? My touch is bound to corrupt you, I don't want to taint you...King...but I simply cannot keep myself back anymore.' Thoroughly surprised when tanned fingertips traced the square white eye patch that was settled across his left eye, Shiro felt his breath catching in his throat when a genuinely contented smile curled across strawberry red lips before Ichigo carefully guided him closer to slide their lips together for amore assured kiss. This one was overcome with pure acceptance, the all encompassing and deep love that the orange haired student had for twin pouring from his soul in an endless torrent of dizzying sensation. 

'I love you, Shi...don't think for a moment that your touch will corrupt me, idiot! We were both born into the darkness were we not? Come to think of it, I was feared more in the underworld than you. Still am, O-nii-san...' Chuckling softly at those teasing words, Shiro cast a concerned gaze over the burning red mark that was seared into the back of his beloved's left hand as he captured it between two palms and brought it towards his lips for a consoling kiss. He was eagerly taking in the violent red that was settling upon pale cheeks; the half lidded gaze Ichigo was gifting him, was wreaking pure havoc with his control as he was forced to smile teasingly when he placed his new found toys aside for later use. There was something else that he had to do first before they could play though, his beloved King didn't need to suffer through anymore physical pain than what he already was. 

'No holding back then, I-chi-go, or I will devour your soul like the demon I am. And trust me, there won't be anything left when I'm done. But first, I want to treat that burn of yours, my clumsy Otouto.'

~~~~ 

'S-Shi-nii? P-please take it off! U-untie me! Onegai (1*)?! I―.' Trailing off with a hitched moan when pale fingertips slid soft fabric up an arching torso to expose hardening nipples to the cool air, Ichigo pressed his temple to a warm blue comforter to steady himself when a deeply pleasurable sensation crested against the edges of his soul. A ghosting breath was slowly exhaled over the damp cold that was sunk into his skin, his beloved's tender chuckle caressing his ears as the pleasure dazed orangette jerked back in surprise when another ice cube was pressed against the centre of his abdomen. Chocolate brown eyes were lidding sensually against a single heated golden eyed gaze near instantly, following the tip of a pierced blue tongue as it swiped across pale lips and a warm forehead came to rest against his own for several seconds of gentle reprieve. Shiro was ruffling his free hand through messy orange locks to ground Ichigo tenderly, black nailed fingertips sliding melting cold over an arching torso to grant his beloved a brush of infinite pleasure when several strained breaths of growing need fell continuously from sensually parted lips. Shiro's name was also being whined breathlessly again, tanned hands tugging desperately at the white fabric that bound two wrists together fairly restrictively. 

'Relax, King. I won't hurt you, I said I was going to devour you and I'm going to do just that. But I need you to trust me completely, beloved. Can you do that?' Shyly averting his gaze from the intense swirl of emotions that was present in a single golden eye, Ichigo offered a dazed nod as a soothing kiss was pressed against his forehead and his body automatically leaned into gentle fingertips that were tracing nonsensical patterns up and down his sensitive sides. They were so light, like brushes of a feather, as gasped breaths could no longer be kept back and a deeply pleasured moan was tugged from heaving lungs the instant that a warm mouth latched onto the side of his neck and Ichigo was forced to count three drops of icy water transversing the skin of his abdomen. Intense and deeply satisfying sensations were taking over his consciousness completely, the orange haired twin feeling his mind overwhelmed by the rising pleasure he was being gifted so freely. He could only briefly recall how Shiro treating his scald had ended up with tanned wrists being bound by a white bandage and his body spread out on a soft blue comforter so that Shiro could straddle his hips and simultaneously tease Ichigo out of his mind with pleasurable licks, bites, sucks and arousing whispers that sought to tear his very soul apart from the inside out. 

And if there was such a thing as shattered by too many sensations, it was exactly what Ichigo was experiencing at that moment. He was finding it exceedingly difficult to distinguish the difference between the near painful shocks of pleasure that a melting cube of ice created as it was lead all over his chest, stomach and sides and the silvery ball of a pierced tongue that lapped away the licentious rivulets that it left behind in its wake. A startling lust filled cry was erupting from straining lungs several torturous seconds later though, a restless back snapping in a deeply sensual arch as biting teeth latched onto a left nipple painfully and scratching nails dug unexpectedly into the flesh of his stomach. It was too much, blunt fingernails digging uselessly into the palms of his hands as Ichigo was startled by a flood of blood spilling into his mouth when his teeth dug far too deeply into his bottom lip. All he could do in those desperate moments was to hold onto the last of his will as the world spun in dizzying circles around him, his heart beat painfully against his chest and his attention become solely focused on Shiro who was somehow slyly and methodically divesting his twin of his clothes so that only a rumbled long-sleeved blue shirt and white socks was left behind. 

'Honestly! It should be illegal for you to look so erotic, King.' Shiro chuckled with dark amusement, leaning forward to drag his tongue against a soft cheek as it coloured a deep and aroused crimson red and a breathy whine caressed his ears the moment that the orangette began to register the new path of a melting ice cube trailing lower and lower towards his hips. 'F-fuck! S-Shiro! S-Shi-nii! Oh...oh god...' Ichigo called out desperately, grabbing onto the only thing that he could reach as a thick tumble of hip length white locks fell over his twin's shoulder and enclosed them in a separate world of their own creation. Luscious strawberry red lips were parting instinctively for an all consuming and rapturous kiss, bound hands tugging desperately at soft white strands as Ichigo yielded his entire being to his twin's domineering presence that was slowly but surely guiding him through a series of overwhelming sensations he had never felt so intensely in his life before. It was sheer madness, a slick pink tongue twining sensually with a blue one as Ichigo tried to follow Shiro's mouth when he pulled away to break their connection and gentle fingertips carded through messy orange locks for a moment before giving a sharp yank when the older student simultaneously curled his free palm around a startlingly hard arousal. 

'My, my...so hard already? Does it really feel so good Otouto?' Shyly turning his head to the side to conceal the level of mortification saturating dilated black pupils, Ichigo could only nod numbly when Shiro-nii dragged several firm touches from the base of his hardened arousal to the sensitive tip before a sharp thumbnail suddenly pressed harshly into the weeping slit. His reaction was instantaneous, an unrestrained cry of rapture echoing deafeningly inside his own head as an explosion of unadulterated pleasure erupted deeply inside of his soul. 'Ah, now there's the reaction that I was looking for. You are very sensitive, Ichigo, aren't you? I understand now, why you keep this in that box of yours.' Gazing dazedly at the silvery ring that was gripped between black nailed fingers, Ichigo was barely given a second to protest when a drawn out hiss of strain spilled from his lips and the cold sensation of a metal ring slipping firmly around base of his arousal, completely took over the range of his reeling senses. 'I'm going to seal your pleasure for a bit, Ichi. You'll have to bear with me for a while because I want to play with your other toy first.' And in those moments, Ichigo knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do to protest what was coming... 

His twin's deadly leer and sharp golden eye eagerly taking in every single reaction that he had to endless reams of sensual and near painful teases, was telling enough. Shiro was a sadist, Ichigo had learned that fact a long time ago but then again...he wouldn't be drawing so much pleasure and satisfaction from his beloved's touches if he didn't have a bit of a masochistic streak hidden deep inside of him as well. But those thoughts, Ichigo learned very quickly, was completely redundant when he could simply no longer stitch together a single coherent and grounding thought to help steady him as he was completely overwhelmed with lilting sensations attacking his consciousness from all sides. He was floating through utter bliss in those moments, chocolate brown eyes near black with rising lust as they fluttered open indolently when a purring baritone called his name softly and something indistinguishable dragged against his cheek before it came to rest against sensually parted lips. Slipping two black nailed fingertips into the depths of a warm mouth, Ichigo felt his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the object that a left hand was brandishing proudly for his gaze and he only belatedly realized what it was that his twin was intending to do next. 

'A vibrator I can understand, King. I possess a few myself but this one...this little toy is one that I'd never expect from you.' Moaning softly when another finger slipped inside his mouth, Ichigo absently curled his tongue around the warm digits as he slicked them up with his saliva as best he could. There was no need for Shiro to tell him what was to come, the orange haired twin knew that intimately. But when he watched a sly blue tongue curl around the blunt tip of a thin five inch long rod that was only a eight millimetres in circumference and decorated with small singular beaded sections one after the other...he knew that he was in deep trouble. That toy was his favourite indulgence, his greatest shame and only his twin had known where to look to for it and find it in mere seconds. Shiro knew his King far too well, more so than even Ichigo himself did and it frightened him to think that in his beloved's arms...nothing but pure and utter unadulterated rapture catering to his every hidden and ashamed need was to be had. And as the tip of a saliva wet toy was playfully dragged across his cheek, a darkening flush was colouring his nose as Shiro's amused chuckle reached his ears and warm lips suddenly pressed against his forehead in conciliation when a golden eyes finally noticed the mortified tears gathering in the corner of pleasure hazed orbs. 

'There's no need to be embarrassed by your pleasures, Ichi.' Shiro soothed tenderly, retracting saliva coated fingertips from his twin's mouth as he carefully trailed them down an arching chest until he shifted his position to part trembling thighs further and settled himself between them more comfortably. There was an absent ache shooting up his side, warning him that he was straining his injury too much and Shiro was quick to accommodate himself to ease that risk; knowing that taking care of his little brother that night fell at the top of his priority list. The fact that lidded chocolate brown eyes were gazing at him with such a swirl of unsure, guilty and confused emotions...prompted him to lean forward now so that their foreheads were pressed together as he brushed a wet finger against a twitching entrance. 'I told you that you only need to trust me, King. I'll take care of you. Not only tonight but whenever you need me to and whenever you desire me to. I'm yours just as equally as you are mine, I-chi-go. This won't change anything so trust me, Ichigo. Trust me with your darkest of desires, the most forbidden of fantasies and I shall make them a reality just as you ask me too. All I ask in return is that you yield and submit your soul to me without any fears.' 

'S-Shi-nii!' Ichigo stuttered uncertainly, reaching bound hands forward to cup pale cheeks tenderly as he suddenly arched back when a single slicked finger slid deeply inside of him and there was just enough give in improvised bonds to hook his arms around the back of a pale neck before shaggy white bangs tickled across his cheeks and he boldly slid strawberry red lips over a pale pair that were much softer than they looked. The first caress of a pleasured tear dragging across his cheek was undetectable to his senses, the orangette yielding his very soul to his beloved in those moments as he let go of everything he had been holding back. His hips were eagerly rocking into the finger that was slipping in and out of him at a leisure pace, tenderly stretching him for more before another slipped inside with little resistance as Shiro showed an uncanny amount of patience in preparing his twin for something much more pleasure giving. And Ichigo was simply allowing himself to be taken away by the sensations. Chocolate brown eyes lidding against a single golden eyed gaze as they were forced to part for air and a muffled cursed spilled passed strawberry lips when the restriction that a silver cock ring curled around the base of his straining arousal, became decidedly uncomfortable when he needed nothing more than to satisfy his carnal instinct. 

'S-Shi-nii...m-more...oh god! Please! M-more...t-touch deeper...harder...' Unable to keep back the tumble of his growing and incoherent cries, Ichigo arched back needily when he became deeply aware of knowing teeth undoing the knot in his bound wrists before a third finger joined its mates and Shiro called out to him soothingly. 'Easy, beloved. You need to relax, please. You're too tense and I really don't want to hurt you, Ichigo. The position we're going to have to implement is bound to stretch you open because I can't very well take you as you want tonight. You're going to have to take your own pleasure. My injury is quite troublesome in this situation. But I'll give you more pleasure than you can comprehend in return, so relax...King...I said that I was going to take care of you and I will.' Glancing up at Shiro in concern at those words, an undeniable curse suddenly erupted from parted lips as stretching fingers curled at an angle inside of him and caused his toes to curl desperately in a light blue comforter. Ichigo was writhing impatiently below his twin at that, a light sheen of sweat gathering across supple and flawlessly tanned flesh as he arched desperately into caressing touches and the dark, sensual, whispers that echoed deafeningly in his ears. 

'Ah! S-Shiro! P-please...Hnnn...you're going to break m-me like this! I-I'll come!' 

'Oh? Even through the restriction of a cock ring?' Turning his head to the side with rising mortification again, messy orange locks skittered across pale cheeks to conceal pleasure hazed chocolate brown eyes from sight as the orange haired twin gave a dazed nod before dragging several struggling breaths into heaving lungs when those teasing fingertips retracted from within him and Shiro-nii shifted up the bed to lean his back against several pillows. He was making himself comfortable against a dark headboard. Gripped between a forefinger and thumb was a thin black rod; the pleasurable toy caressed by a pierced blue tongue playfully as a silvery ball flashed in the bed lamp light before he lifted beckoning black nailed fingertips to call his beloved to him. 'Come here, King. I'm sorry to cut playtime so short but I'm losing my patience. Come to me, Ichi, and I will bathe you in nothing but pure rapture.' The sheer command that those words bound around his soul, had Ichigo totally enraptured by his beloved's form as he crawled over the distance separating them to straddle still clothed thighs and remained ever mindful of his twin's disadvantage when he lifted a black t-shirt over Shiro's head. 

'Do you want help, King?' Realizing the task that he was faced with now when a tender palm caressed his thigh supportively, Ichigo nodded dazedly as he curled his fingertips around steady shoulders and the sound of shifting cloth became the mere prelude to the very thing that had shattered the world around him. Shiro's teeth had sunk deeply into his shoulder, the flash of pain so intense that when it was coupled with a thick and scorching hot arousal ripping into him; Ichigo back was bowing back in a desperate arch as his very mind struggled to comprehend the range of senses that were encompassing the depths of his very soul. A hoarse shout was echoing deafeningly through the orange haired student's room, his world turning on its side with cresting pleasure as he was very careful to keep himself still so that he could adjust to the heady pain that seared up his spine and he pressed his forehead against a sweat slicked shoulder to collect the scattered pieces of his mind. It wasn't working very well but the gentle fingertips sliding sensually and soothingly against the inside of his thigh to help ease him, eventually instilled a deeper calm within him as Ichigo became dazedly aware of Shiro's own breaths of strain that were skittering across the top of his head. 

'S-shit! Y-you're much tighter than I imagined, King.' Shiro breathed with considerable strain, his words sending a flash of pure anticipation streaking through Ichigo's blood when they were linked to the black nailed fingertips that were carefully removing the restrictive ring from around the base of his arousal. 'Good boy, I'll leave my pleasure and yours in your hands then, King. T-take it beloved and I'll satisfy you with this.' Chocolate brown eyes were instantly drawn to the thin black rod again, several shivers of need dancing up and down his spine as he carefully set a rising pace of giving and taking pleasure just like his beloved asked of him. Ichigo was utterly enraptured by his instincts, unable to do anything but concentrate on reaching that all welcoming pinnacle inside of him as a litany of uncontained cries soon fell erotically passed strawberry red lips. It was too much, the world was swimming with pure bliss around him as Ichigo was barely even aware of the slide of bloodied rivulets from a bite to his shoulder that was dripping slowly and evocatively down his chest. His twin was tenderly lapping the evidence away though, soothing the stinging ache he had created whilst the white haired being's own groans of needy pleasure could no longer be contained. 

'S-Shi-nii!' Ichigo chanted over and over again, droplets of sweat beginning to trail down his spine as his fast approaching release crested powerfully against the edges of his consciousness. He couldn't keep anything back anymore and when half lidded chocolate brown orbs were dragged downwards to observe pale fingertips curl around his arousal, Ichigo was sure that he was losing his mind completely. It wasn't until that elusive toy came into play that Ichigo felt his entire soul shattering under the ministrations of his twin's hand. A thin black rod was slowly and methodically being slipped inside the slit of his arousal, instantaneously creating such a burning pain of sensation that the entire world came to a shuddering halt around Ichigo. He was losing his senses completely! It was painful, heady, enticing...burning, breaking and shattering his soul from the inside out and as his brother's name echoed deafeningly throughout the room; the orange haired twin was utterly overpowered with the sensations that were far too intense to contain. 

Sheer white was swimming blindly behind closed eyes, his blood roaring deafeningly through his ears as everything became centred around that single toy and his brother's own slowly rocking thrusts that were reaching deeper and deeper into him as it cracked open his soul and left Ichigo without anything to tether him to the flow of reality. It was too much, dots of black taking over his strained vision; his heart freezing in his chest as his release seared through him and his entire being became suspended between two worlds of life and death. Shiro was the only thing that he could feel filling him up, breaking him apart and rebuilding him into something that would only ever please his beloved's soul. And when a scorching hot liquid released deeply inside of him seconds later, Ichigo's own stomach became painted white as a pitch black, beaded rod was skilfully removed from his cock and his twin swirled it in the slit for a split second before the orangette knew nothing more than the all encompassing blackness that enclosed his vision. 

A scorching fire was consuming his very being over and over again, stealing his very soul until Ichigo had nothing more left to give. There was no pain...just sheer and overwhelming bliss. 

A bliss that Ichigo knew that only his Shiro-nii would ever be able to gift him. 

~~~~

Gentle falling rain was singing a soothing and lilting lullaby in the early afternoon hours of a cold winter day, Kurosaki Ichigo carefully tilting his head to the side to listen to its haunting call as socked feet slowly but surely transversed a well known path towards the kitchen. Most of the day had already been swallowed up by sheer exhausted sleep, the intensity of his and Shiro's coupling the night before having left more than just one of them overwhelmed with everything that had taken place. His beloved was still fast asleep. The tender sight that Shi-nii had made with peacefully rested features, dishevelled and long hip-length white locks spread all over the light blue sheets of Ichigo's double bed where everything had taken place, had seared itself into the backs of pale eyelids for now. The orange haired twin simply couldn't get the sight out of his mind, his beloved seemed so defenceless and eternally sweet when he slept like that. There was no indication of sly grins, no pain furrowed white brows and that single golden eye was sealed away from sight as it hid the usual array of sharp and intense emotions saturating fathomless depths. And the lay of that square white medical eye path, it usually only served to intensify Shi-nii's deeply haunting haze. 

But when he slept, having forgotten to take it off, for Ichigo there would never be a more beautiful sight to be had. So, he had made sure to burn the image of his beloved into his heart for the rest of his life. Carefully bringing up tanned fingertips to trace sensitized strawberry red lips, a delayed shock of pleasure instantly ignited across his heart where Ichigo was sure that he could still feel a tingle of sensation from when he had bent down to steal a waking kiss with half-dazed murmurs and lazy, sweet, responses mere minutes ago. He was surprised by his own bold actions in doing that, it seemed so easy to fall into the newer and much deeper bond binding them together as the orange haired student tried valiantly to conceal the dark crimson creeping across pale cheeks. He was raptly recalling every rapturous second that had passed the night before, searing into his skin the vast range of forbidden pleasures that Shiro had gifted him so skilfully and with an ocean of self-control that Ichigo seemed to lack in situations like those. Shiro's King had always known that his twin had immense self-control and the ability to lead him through uncharted territories of uncontained bliss. 

But Ichigo had never known the pure satisfaction Shi-nii would have been able to gift him if he had simply been a little more open and honest with his desires a little sooner. That, however, didn't really matter. All of the pain from harbouring a one-sided love for so long, had evaporated under his beloved's gentle whispers and teasing words that had more than shattered Ichigo's soul with their implications and the flow of their meaning. His emotions, Ichigo knew now, were more than just equally returned. His beloved was the only one the world that would be able to satisfy his twin's lust in every aspect of his life, just like Ichigo was the only one that Shiro would ever be able to love as unconditionally as did. There was definately a heady bliss to be found in that reality, a soothing comfort that the red threads of their fate had firmly wrapped itself around their souls and bound them together for an eternity to come...even beyond the reaches of death. And it was more than Ichigo had ever wanted to ask for, making it somewhat difficult now to comprehend the pure completeness that was wrapped firmly around his form like a cloak of sheer acceptance that he knew would never again fade away.

There was a genuine smile curled across luscious strawberry red lips, the tense furrow knitted between tangerine brows easing a bit as Ichigo absently ruffled a fluffy towel across wet hair and set about making two cups of tea. In a strange reflection to the night before, he was also forced to clean up the sticky messy that forgotten spilled and long cooled tea had made as a fresh long-sleeved black shirt and loose light blue sleep pants clung evocatively to thin hips. He had stepped out of the shower mere minutes ago, struggling through several pained movements to find his bearings that lazy afternoon as the whistling kettle eventually erupted through the air and black and red framed glasses were settled across a straight nose so that the world could swim back more focused and intensely than before. It was selfish of him, Ichigo knew, but he felt detached and alone in those moments when his twin's consoling presence wasn't by his side. It was making it all the more difficult to concentrate on the current tasks at hand but someone had to look after his reckless brother when he got hurt...no matter how distracted and distant Ichigo felt. 

The orange haired twenty-year-old was abruptly dragged from his thoughts though, by a familiar ringtone erupting through the depths of their shared apartment. Oh great, just when he thought that he'd be able to crawl back into bed beside his beloved again with a warm cup of tea before the day would truly start...he had to be annoyed by the Oyaji again. Hastily making his way towards the living room where an array of books and notes were spread upon a low coffee table from his studies the night before, Ichigo gingerly answered the call that was yelling his ear off for not answering the phone for the past four hours and most of last night as well. He had just shouted his customary 'shut up, Oyaji' when his mind was left reeling the instant that a pale arm slipped restrictively around his waist and a strong presence pressed intimately against his back. The tip of a sly nose was nuzzling his neck playfully, a hitched moan erupting from his lips when a slick tongue soon followed the same bath of burning fire and Ichigo completely forgot that there was a phone pressed against his ear and his father's usual playful antics had became startlingly concerned and serious not long after that. 

'Oi, Ichigo? Are you alright?' 

'W-wha?' Ichigo breathed confusedly, chocolate brown orbs fluttering shut as his lax grip let go of his phone when black nailed fingertips made a grab for it and Ichigo was only vaguely aware of a familiar baritone taking over the conversation he had lost track off so completely. 'Stop bothering the King, old man. He's busy right now and I know that you called him to make sure that he kept me in bed, underhanded bastard. Shut up for a while, will you? I'm fine damn it. In fact, I'm off to bed again in a moment, would have been there if you hadn't called Goat-face.' Lazily discarding the phone on the surface of Ichigo's impromptu study desk once the line was prematurely cut off before Isshin could even make a response, Shiro easily slipped a steady thigh between parted legs as he nibbled on delectably tanned skin when his beloved tilted his head to the side with a contented sigh and an unsaully tensed tremor transversed the slightly shorter body that was tucked so perfectly in Shiro's arms. Ichigo's tanned hand had reached behind him to fist in hip-length white locks desperately, a soft cry tugged from his throat when a pierced tongue slipped inside his ear canal for a second to completely flip his stomach upside down and inside out. 

The action was so distracting that Ichigo didn't even notice Shiro had lead him over to the couch and was forcing him to splay onto his back, so that he was laid out on soft cushions, with considerable strength―.

'OI! F-fuck! S-Shi-nii...s-stop! Stop it! You're s-still supposed to be injured and―.' Leaning forward so that a pale forehead came to rest against Ichigo's, Shiro dragged his beloved into an erotic entanglement of tongues as he settled himself on a partially propped up thigh and trailed black nailed fingertips beneath a soft black shirt to tease supple and beautifully responsive skin. Ichigo was falling limp into the cushions below, taking it as it came as chocolate brown eyes lidded sensually behind black and red framed glasses and they gazed intently at the thick string of saliva that was still connecting their tongues intimately. 

'Did ya think, fer one moment, that what we did last night was sufficient to satisfy me?' Shiro purred dangerously low, a swiping blue tongue snapping the visible connection tying them together as a disbelieving chuckle resonated through the air when a deeply hazed brown eyed gaze attempted to pin him down with a failed glare. 'My lust, Ichigo, is insatiable...you had better learn that quickly, Otouto.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* - Onegai – Please
> 
> Right, I’m about to pass out from exhaustion and sickness. If you’d be so kind as to leave me a little review for all my hard work, I’d really appreciate it. But this is it from me now. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so there you have it my honeys. All done and thank you so much for reading, if I could get a tiny review for my hard work...I’d really appreciate it. 
> 
> Yours Always  
> Chocolate Carnival


End file.
